I Have Chosen You
by SqueezeThemPotatoes
Summary: When Pan goes on a school trip for the academically able, she didn't think she would meet the love of her life. Follow their journey through the troubles of being a teenager growing up and discovering whI they really are.


Hi Guys,

Long time, no story. So I've diced to post this story that I've been working on recently.

I hope you like and enjoy my story xx

Ages:

Pan-16

Trunks-16

Goten-17

Bra-15

Marron-15

Ubb-17

 **Chapter one: School Trip**

Silence filled the morning air as Pan left for school and hour earlier than normal. She had a school trip today to the outskirts of Satan city where she would spent the night stargazing. She had been excited about this trip for months and with every step she took towards school, the more her excitement began to shin through her smile. The sun had just risen but the sky was still orange , birds were chirping and people were leaving for work. Pan looked down at her watch and noted that it read 7:30, Pan still had a 10 minute walk to school ahead of her but her bus didn't leave until 8am so she took her time, wondering down the not so busy street.

As pan arrived at the school gate, she watched as a fellow class mate was dropped off in a Capsule Corporation vehicle. It was none other thank Trunks Briefs. He had been in her class since she was really little and he had always made best in class each year, Pan always came second, so it wasn't a surprise that Trunks was also one of the 10 selected students for this trip.

Pan and Trunks had now been on the bus for at least 10 minutes and it didn't take Pan very long to notice that so far on the trip, Trunks had been starring at her. Pan didn't understand why but it definitely made her uncomfortable.

On the trip that the two were on, there were 2 boys and 8 girls, Trunks being one of the boys and Pan being one of the girls.

As Pan paid extra close attention to the girls around her, she decided it would be best not to talk to any of them without it ending in a fight over something so cliché the Pan found ridiculous.

'girls these days are very idiotic , thinking that they must have a boyfriend and get married at some point in life' Pan thought

The girls behind her were giggling and talking about boys and Pan just let out a sigh. The girls mostly talked about how amazing it would be to go out with Trunks and other very attractive boys. This frustrated Pan so she stuck in her headphones and listened to her music for the rest of the bus ride.

After another 20 minutes which to Pan, it felt like 7 years, they finally arrived at the place they were staying at. As the 10 students got off the mini bus, they gathered around to the head teacher to listen out for the rules.

"I'm aware that you are all at least 16 years of age which is why you will be allowed to walk into the small Township during your free time, the one rule around this is that you must have one of the 3 teacher's phone numbers saved into your phone." Mr Morrison explained

"other than that, it's common sense of what is expected of you, now you have an hour and a half of free time to sort out who's staying in what room and to wonder around and explore this place. Just be careful around the lake."

And with that, the students dispersed. Pan went over to the group of girls to find out what room she was in.

" we have one room with 3 beads and another with 4, so one of us is going to have to sleep in the spare bed in the boys 3 bed room." Explained a bleach blonde that Pan wasn't a fan of

" I want to stay with Kirsty."

" I want to stay with April."

The bickering between the girls continued until one of the very obnoxious girls spoke up.

"hey, Pan hasn't got any of her friends here so she can stay on the boys room then we will be able to stay with all of our friends."

All the girls turned to Pan and just looked at her.

" what do you think, Pan?" one girl spat put

" uh I guess that's alright with me." Pan replied not realising what she had done to her self.

And that's it for chapter one xx

Review if it was any good xx

Cya in the next chapter x


End file.
